


hirotaka wants the boobies

by bfjihoon



Category: the fandom of tall dark haired gods (nifuji hirotaka)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjihoon/pseuds/bfjihoon
Summary: hirotaka x reader





	hirotaka wants the boobies

hirotaka grabs your tiddy and rips it off your chest. you have to go to the hospital but on the way there the paramedic grabs your other tiddy and rips it off . the ambulance transforms and steals your heart (literally). it gets sold for $1 because it was broken.


End file.
